Serie Blizzard - From Boston to New York
by Unidui
Summary: e se a farli incontrare fosse stata una serie di coincidenze scatenate da un Blizzard? Una 'what if'
1. Chapter 1

**Blizzard from Boston to New York**

 **1/3**

Volo spostato di tre ore, almeno non l'avevano cancellato, era già qualcosa. Certo, in tre ore si sarebbe potuti arrivare quasi fino a New York con un'auto, ma non in quelle condizioni, la bufera era peggiorata di ora in ora, imperversava su tutta la costa. Guardò nervosamente l'orologio, non avrebbe perso il compleanno della sua Alexis per nulla al mondo, era la prima volta che si allontanava da lei per così tanti giorni, una settimana per un mini tour promozionale del suo ultimo libro, ultima tappa era stata Boston, e rischiava di rimanerci per non si sa quanto.

Sospirò, accese il laptop e si immerse nella scrittura sperando, in quel modo, che il tempo passasse un po' più in fretta.

Ma che le era venuto in mente? si stava ancora chiedendo perché avesse accettato quell'invito da Will, ben sapendo che il suo intento era quello di convincerla a lasciare New York per seguirlo a Boston, ma lei non avrebbe rinunciato alla sua carriera appena iniziata. Will Sorenson, bello e volitivo agente dell'FBI, erano stati insieme sei mesi, le piaceva e molto, ma forse non era l'uomo per cui valeva la pena stravolgere la propria vita. Erano arrivati troppo presto a dover affrontare scelte importanti che li avevano divisi, non uniti.

Era riuscita ad ottenere solo i due giorni del week end, sarebbe dovuta rientrare entro la giornata a New York e prendere servizio come detective della omicidi, al 12° distretto, e invece era bloccata al Boston Logan International Airport, da ore, in attesa che il suo volo venisse annunciato.

Si lasciò quasi cadere, affranta, su una sedia della sala d'attesa, aveva scovato una fila di poltrone un po' in disparte che non era stata presa d'assalto dai passeggeri con cui divideva lo stesso incerto destino. C'era solo un tizio, seduto sulla fila che le dava le spalle, concentrato a scrivere sul suo portatile. Lì almeno sarebbe stata in pace e avrebbe potuto leggere l'ultimo libro del suo autore preferito. Se l'era addirittura fatto autografare qualche settimana prima a New York, un'ora di fila, ma ancora non era riuscita ad iniziarlo con la calma che solitamente dedicava a quella che per lei era una specie di tradizione, un momento speciale. S'immergeva in quelle storie al punto da dimenticare i dispiaceri con cui doveva convivere ormai da anni.

Era intento a scrivere già da qualche minuto, gli era venuta in mente una scena d'azione all'interno di un aeroporto, logico, non vedeva altro da ore, all'improvviso un profumo insolito e avvolgente lo distrasse dal flusso di idee, avrebbe detto 'ciliegie', ma non era dolce o smielato era fragrante, fresco, ne rimase colpito al punto da girarsi di scatto per individuarne la fonte. Il profumo non era nulla a confronto di colei che lo indossava, una ragazza bruna, capelli corti, un viso luminoso, le cuffie e un libro poggiato sulle gambe incrociate, talmente immersa nella lettura da non accorgersi nemmeno di essere osservata da uno sconosciuto seduto solo due sedie dietro di lei.

Rick Castle era uno scrittore, fantasticare era uno degli strumenti del suo mestiere, e lo faceva praticamente su tutto ciò che lo circondava, anche le persone, e spesso ci prendeva, solo osservandole capiva molto di loro.

Aveva iniziato a scrutarla da lontano, gli sembrava un volto familiare, ma non riusciva a collocare quel frammento di ricordo. Si ritrovò a sperare che continuasse a non accorgersi di lui, perché voleva prolungare quel momento il più possibile, era rimasto colpito dal modo in cui il suo viso aveva cambiato espressione pochi secondi dopo aver chiuso quel libro. Tutta la serenità, forse anche felicità che emanava si spense, molto velocemente, aveva un viso pulito, solare, ma in fondo agli occhi c'era un velo di tristezza che non era svanito neanche quando era emerso un fugace sorriso, mentre era intenta a parlare con qualcuno al telefono.

Più la guardava e più aumentava il desiderio di conoscerla, era incuriosito, intrigato, attirato, ed era raro per lui concentrare tutte quelle attitudini verso una sola persona. Ormai da qualche anno si era abituato ad interpretare lo scapolo playboy, per vendere più libri. C'era solo un problema, lui non adescava ragazze negli aeroporti e in nessun altro luogo, normalmente erano loro che si buttavano letteralmente addosso a lui, non c'era party o serata di gala in cui non accadesse e lui si faceva desiderare e poi sceglieva.

Con due divorzi alle spalle il suo ego ne aveva risentito alquanto e pensava, ogni volta, che non fosse tagliato per altro se non avventure di una notte, senza domande, senza problemi.

Poi c'era Alexis, la figlia che stava crescendo completamente da solo, per ora andava bene così, Meredith aveva altro per la testa che fare la mamma e lui non voleva imporle una matrigna, soprattutto perché aveva sempre incontrato donne che miravano ai suoi soldi e di certo non a farsi una famiglia.

Dovette imporsi di distogliere lo sguardo prima che quella bruna si accorgesse di essere osservata con tanta insistenza e chiamasse la sicurezza, anche se aveva l'aria di saper benissimo badare a se stessa.

Il flusso ininterrotto di pensieri sulla sconosciuta, venne spezzato dalla voce di un addetto della compagnia aerea, chiedeva cortesemente ai passeggeri del volo JF47 di avvicinarsi al desk per nuove informazioni.

Si alzarono contemporaneamente, stavolta fu lei a gettare uno sguardo verso di lui, Castle se ne accorse, e la vide anche girare immediatamente la testa come se fosse rimasta scottata da qualcosa. Non ebbe il tempo di approfondire i pensieri su quello strano atteggiamento, forse a breve sarebbero saliti sull'aereo e lui avrebbe abbracciato la sua piccola rossa che lo aspettava per la 'festa di compleanno più bella si sempre', come le diceva ogni anno.

"siamo veramente spiacenti, ma dato l'ulteriore peggioramento delle condizioni meteo tutti i voli sono cancellati fino a domani" un brusio di malcontento accompagnò quell'annuncio, mentre l'addetto continuava il suo discorso "sarete tutti ospitati per la notte in uno degli alberghi vicini all'aeroporto, a spese della compagnia aerea naturalmente"

No, lui non poteva aspettare, avrebbe preso un'auto a noleggio, magari ci avrebbe messo più delle quattro ore canoniche ma sarebbe arrivato in tempo per la festa di Alexis!

Si diresse ai desk delle compagnie di noleggio, molti avevano già avuto la sua stessa idea, c'erano file piuttosto lunghe. Ne scelse una, si mise ad attendere il suo turno, era talmente agitato all'idea di non riuscire a trovare un'auto da non accorgersi che nella sua stessa fila, due persone avanti a lui, c'era anche la ragazza bruna che aveva affollato i suoi pensieri fino a poco prima.

Aveva telefonato al padre per avvertirlo del blocco dei voli, non lo vedeva spesso, ma lo chiamava ogni giorno, era un'abitudine che aveva preso quando ancora Jim Beckett combatteva per uscire dalla dipendenza dall'alcool. Ci si era rifugiato dopo l'omicidio di Johanna, quello era il suo modo di fuggire e Kate si ritrovò a sostenere due dolori, cercare di superare la morte improvvisa della mamma e cercare di salvare quella del padre che aveva scelto l'autodistruzione.

Alla fine ci era riuscita, aveva lasciato gli studi di legge, era entrata in polizia, e non aveva mai lasciato solo il padre fino a quando non aveva abbandonato l'alcool.

Se non avesse trovato un'auto non sarebbe riuscita a presentarsi il suo primo giorno di lavoro alla omicidi, non era ammissibile, doveva trovare un'auto a tutti i costi. Arrivò al bancone del noleggio dopo un'attesa estenuante, resa ancora più insopportabile dalle ore già trascorse in quell'aeroporto e dalla voce stridula della signorina del desk accanto, che stava servendo l'uomo del notebook. Lo aveva notato quando aveva chiuso il libro ed aveva cercato il telefono nella borsa per chiamare il padre, per un attimo le era sembrato il suo scrittore, Richard Castle, ma aveva subito distolto lo sguardo per non sembrare inopportuna, e poi non era sicura fosse lui, quell'uomo aveva la barba di un giorno, lo sguardo un po' affaticato e i capelli più arruffati, la versione 'umana' dell'uomo perfetto, sbarbato, brillante, e piuttosto sicuro di sé che l'aveva sempre fissata dal retro delle copertine e che aveva incontrato per trenta secondi alla Rizzoli sulla 57 strada, la libreria di 'Innamorarsi', Meryl Streep, Robert de Niro 1984, un film che lei amava molto.

"mi spiace signorina Beckett, ma non abbiamo più vetture a disposizione" la voce atona dell'addetto annunciò il disastro imminente, sovrapponendosi alla voce stridula della collega a fianco a lui "ecco qui la sua chiave, e faccia buon viaggio signor Castle e grazie grazie per l'autografo!"

si girò istintivamente verso di lui con l'aria piuttosto infuriata e contemporaneamente emozionata perché, sì aveva sentito bene, era lui, Richard Castle in persona, che probabilmente le aveva appena soffiato l'ultima macchina disponibile da sotto il naso.

"ma come è possibile, mi perdoni può ricontrollare io devo assolutamente tornare a New York! il signore è arrivato al desk dopo di me, come mai per lui l'auto è disponibile?" l'urgenza ebbe il sopravvento sull'emozione di trovarsi faccia a faccia con un suo idolo, poi aveva sentito la parola 'autografo' e aveva fatto due più due, probabilmente si era 'conquistato' l'auto con uno di quegli autografi in parti-dove-non-batte-il-sole che era solito regalare alle fan più accanite, un lato di lui che non le era mai andato molto a genio, ma chi era lei per giudicare. Solo che, in quel frangente, lui le aveva sottratto l'auto con quel mezzuccio da vip, e soprattutto le stava sorridendo, cos'era fiero dello scippo? Come si permetteva?

"deve esserci stato un disguido con il terminale del mio collega, mi spiace signorina…"

"Beckett, detective Katherine Beckett!" non seppe neanche lei come le venne di tirare fuori la faccenda del detective, formalmente lo era già da una settimana, ma avrebbe preso servizio per la prima volta solo poche ore dopo, era così infuriata per quell'ingiustizia che sentì di dover far valere il suo peso istituzionale, come se poi fosse servito a qualcosa

"un detective, interessante" esclamò Castle quasi senza pensare a ciò che diceva, era semplicemente affascinato dalla scoperta, lui avrebbe detto che fosse una giovane appena laureata in giurisprudenza o in pieno tirocinio presso uno studio legale, detective no, stavolta aveva sbagliato di grosso, e la cosa lo intrigava ancora di più

"mi scusi? Sta forse prendendosi gioco di me?" lei rispose piccata, no non era simpatico come si era immaginata, anche se, con quella barbetta appena accennata… focus Kate, devi trovare un modo per arrivare al distretto in orario!

"no, affatto… era solo che… nulla… sono Richard" le porse la mano che lei strinse con vigore dopo una prima esitazione

"Kate, piacere… mi scusi è che devo essere a New York…"

"il prima possibile, come me, la macchina non è monoposto quindi se vuole, le offro un passaggio, certo se non ha problemi ad accettare passaggi da sconosciuti" gli venne naturale stuzzicarla, si morse la lingua, ma che diavolo stava facendo, così l'avrebbe fatta fuggire e invece, di nuovo si sbagliava

"ok, accetto" rispose un po' troppo velocemente, se ne rese conto dall'espressione meravigliata di lui che forse si aspettava un rifiuto, allora si affrettò a mettere in chiaro le cose "per tre motivi, devo arrivare a New York, e so perfettamente chi è lei: Richard Castle, scrittore di gialli" era abituato ad essere riconosciuto, quasi non ci faceva più caso, ma il fatto che lei, quella donna misteriosa, sapesse chi fosse, lo riempì di gioia immotivata, che lui esternò con un sorriso, forse un po' troppo compiaciuto, che a lei non sfuggì "e terzo, così spegne quel ghigno, ho con me la pistola"

"oh, ecco. Certo…ora sono molto più tranquillo…allora andiamo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Blizzard from Boston to New York**

 **2/3**

Mezz'ora dopo erano sulla I90 direzione New York, sotto una nevicata piuttosto fitta. Avevano acceso la radio, per rimanere aggiornati sulle condizioni del tempo e delle strade, la stazione alternava i bollettini a vecchie canzoni, e loro, dopo un'iniziale imbarazzo, si erano rilassati, almeno un po'.

"uhm"

"Che c'è?"

"due sconosciuti che intraprendono un pericoloso viaggio insieme, sfidando la potenza della natura… sarebbe un buonincipit per un libro…"

"Pericoloso, signor Castle? la strada è pulita e anzi, magari premere un pochino di più sull'acceleratore…e poi non siamo sconosciuti, io so chi è lei…"

"vado alla giusta velocità e, per favore, dammi del tu, dobbiamo condividere questo abitacolo ancora per un bel po' di tempo"

"ok Castle diamoci del tu"

"perfetto... la tua osservazione è giusta, tu sai chi sono, ma io non so nulla di te… certo potrei usare le mie incredibili doti di osservatore per provare ad indovinare…" le scoccò un'occhiata di sfida e proseguì "e poi, tu sai il mio nome, cognome, la professione, ma non sai che tipo sono!" stavolta fu Kate a regalargli un'occhiata ironica in risposta e lui si sentì toccato sul vivo "ah, ho capito! Certo, pensi di conoscermi per via degli articoli sui giornali…"

"beh direi che sono abbastanza fedeli, hai appena barattato l'ultima automobile disponibile con un autografo sul decolté dell'addetta al noleggio"

"hai mai sentito l'espressione 'dai al pubblico ciò che vuole'…"

"vorresti farmi credere che non sei il playboy impenitente di cui tutti raccontano… aspetta 'il 3° scapolo più appetibile di New York'"

"Woa, ma sei informatissima per NON essere una mia fan" oddio quanto gli piaceva stuzzicarla, soprattutto perché lei rispondeva a tono

"leggo molto gossip dal parrucchiere"

"sarà, ma non ti faccio tipo da perdere tempo con quelle riviste di serie B"

"e tu cosa ne sai?"

"te l'ho detto, ho i poteri… vediamo, eri assorta nella lettura di un libro piuttosto corposo rilegato in brossura. In viaggio non ci si porta un ingombro simile, esistono i tascabili apposta, più leggeri, maneggevoli, certo più bruttini…"

"e questo cosa dimostrerebbe? Non significa nulla!"

"forse per te, io compro in brossura solo i libri a cui tengo veramente, sì leggo anche altri autori, stupisciti pure"

"sì sono impressionata" rispose con lo stesso tono sarcastico con cui lui continuava a punzecchiarla

"insomma, perché amo anche vederli ben disposti nella libreria dopo che li ho finiti di leggere e un tascabile non è certo un bel vedere…"

"ok, sì stavo leggendo uno dei miei libri preferiti, lo ammetto, ma questo non ti dice certo chi sono… aspetta un attimo… mi stavi osservando quando eravamo nella sala d'attesa dell'aeroporto? Sei uno stalker Castle?" in realtà la sua paura più grande era che avesse notato la copertina del libro e che stesse giovando con lei, ma la risposta che seguì la tranquillizzò

"no, e anche se lo fossi non lo ammetterei mai, me lo ricordo sai che hai la pistola" lo disse con un'aria così seria che a Kate strappò un sorriso, quasi una risata.

Lui la scrutò con la coda dell'occhio, non poteva distogliere lo sguardo troppo a lungo dalla strada, registrò l'ennesima reazione bizzarra alla vicinanza di quella ragazza, averla fatta sorridere lo aveva fatto sentire bene, anzi benissimo.

Si immersero ciascuno nei propri pensieri per qualche minuto, mentre la radio aveva abbandonato le vecchie canzoni per i nuovi successi, lo speaker aveva annunciato il nuovo singolo dei Coldplay 'Til Kingdom Come', le parole della canzone s'insinuarono nei loro pensieri, quasi si mescolarono, mentre la musica scorreva come se volesse dire loro qualcosa

One... two...  
Still my heart and hold my tongue  
I feel my time, my time has come  
Let me in, unlock the door  
I never felt this way before

Hold my head inside your hands  
I need someone who understands  
I need someone, someone who hears  
For you I've waited all these years

For you I'd wait 'Til Kingdom Come  
Until my day, my day is done  
Say you'll come and set me free  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me

Quando la canzone finì Castle si sentì in dovere di spezzare il silenzio, o meglio il flusso di pensieri che continuava a mantenere fissi su di lei. E anche Kate accolse con sollievo il suono delle sue parole, anche lei era turbata e non comprendeva il perché

"e così sei una detective…"

"sì"

"non voglio sembrare impertinente, ma non sei un po' troppo giovane per essere già detective?"

"diciamo che ho bruciato le tappe…e poi… prenderò servizio questo pomeriggio, se riusciremo ad arrivare in tempo, altrimenti la mia sarà la carriera più breve di tutti i tempi" abbozzò un sorriso cercando di mascherare l'imbarazzo, in realtà era la più giovane detective nella storia della NYPD, ma non le piaceva vantare i suoi meriti

"dato che ti piace leggere e mi hai riconosciuto… sei proprio sicura di non essere una mia fan?" lui invece non riusciva proprio a fare star buono il suo ego, o almeno era quello che dava a vedere da fuori, si era creato un perfetto schermo per mascherare le sue insicurezze e gli riusciva benissimo, in realtà voleva saperne di più sul suo conto e non sapeva da dove iniziare per non sembrare invadente

"oh, no, in realtà ho visto i tuoi libri esposti, ma non ne ho mai comprato uno, ho a che fare con i delinquenti quotidianamente, non mi serve portarmeli dietro anche nei momenti di relax" era fiera di sé stessa, era riuscita a dissimulare con nonchalance la voglia incredibile che aveva, di fargli mille domande su Derrik Storm e anche su libri più vecchi, lei li aveva letti tutti, veramente tutti, anche quelli un po' acerbi degli esordi. Ma non voleva dargli l'agio di crogiolarsi, aveva capito che tipo fosse, avrebbe iniziato col vantarsi smisuratamente e magari avrebbe anche provato altri approcci, lo aveva visto all'opera nei filmati di qualche serata di gala e di certo lei non era tipo per quei giochetti

"beh, mi sembra giusto" ragionamento che non faceva una piega, ma a lui era dispiaciuto che lei non conoscesse i suoi lavori, la stava prendendo sul personale e non capiva perché poi, gli interessasse così tanto il giudizio di quella ragazza

"come mai tutta questa fretta di tornare a New York? Impegni improrogabili di lavoro?" stavolta fu lei ad esprimere una curiosità

"no, ho un appuntamento a cui non posso assolutamente mancare o colei che mi attende, rimarrà delusa per tutta la vita" aveva giocato appositamente sull'equivoco, per vedere come reagiva

Ma chi si credeva di essere? addirittura delusa a vita! Chiunque fosse se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione prima o poi, le dava l'impressione di essere un narcisista egocentrico, cosa andava a raccontarle le sue ultime conquiste? Ogni volta che apriva bocca non faceva che confermare l'immagine pubblica che tutti conoscevano, un po' ne rimase delusa perché ogni volta che leggeva uno dei suoi libri, per quanto non si trattasse di un genere 'serio' o introspettivo, trovava che il modo in cui tratteggiava alcuni personaggi, fosse il frutto di elevate doti di empatia, sensibilità oltre che di osservatore. E allora come faceva quell'essere superficiale e narcisista a mostrare doti di fine conoscitore dell'animo umano?

"sopravvivrà, immagino, noi donne abbiamo molteplici virtù, Castle" rispose un po' piccata, si era sentita di assurgere a difesa della povera ragazza, chiunque essa fosse, che presto avrebbe avuto il cuore infranto a causa della superficialità che quell'uomo prima o poi avrebbe mostrato

Di certo non aiutava, nelle sue considerazioni, il fatto che avesse appena rotto con Will perché lui, semplicemente, aveva dato per scontato che il suo trasferimento a Boston fosse più importante della promozione che aveva ricevuto lei.

"non ho dubbi al riguardo Beckett, ma prima bisogna diventarlo… donne, mia figlia ha 12 anni e, fino a quando non avrà la prima cotta seria, sono io l'uomo più importante della sua vita, e sto rischiando di non arrivare in tempo per la sua festa di compleanno"

C'era riuscito, l'aveva fatta sentire una stupida, non poteva dirglielo più chiaramente che si trattava della figlia? ah, no, l'aveva fatto apposta, stava giocando con lei! Bene avrebbe avuto pane per i suoi denti.

"non sapevo avessi una figlia…" si rese conto che nonostante ciò che mostrava pubblicamente, la sua vita privata era tenuta assolutamente fuori dai riflettori, sapeva che era stato sposato, due volte, ma non che fosse anche padre "se dovessimo tardare magari la madre saprà spiegarle il motivo"

"non credo, da Los Angeles sarebbe un po' complicato… siamo solo io e Alexis, da sempre" si girò per un secondo verso di lei regalandole un sorriso sincero, sembrava quasi volersi scusare di qualcosa, lei si sentì spinta a rispondere di rimando.

Guidava già da due ore e non erano ancora a metà del tragitto, come previsto ci sarebbe voluto più tempo, la strada era pulita ma le raffiche di vento e neve li avevano accompagnati per l'intero tragitto.

"propongo una sosta, così poi ti do il cambio"

"vada per la sosta, un bel caffè è quello che ci vuole, ma posso continuare a guidare, non sono stanco"

"non sarai stanco ma guidi come mio nonno, di questo passo non arriveremo mai"

"ah ho capito, preferisci che finiamo in un fosso o peggio in un cumulo di neve…"

"non finiremo in nessun fosso Castle, fidati"


	3. Chapter 3

**Blizzard from Boston to New York**

 **3/3**

Avevano istintivamente scelto il tavolo più appartato, entrambi chiedendosi il motivo, non erano mica una coppietta in viaggio di piacere

Le tazze di caffè arrivarono presto, nessuno dei due aveva ordinato altro, avevano entrambi molta fretta

"pensavo peggio" sentenziò Castle dopo il primo sorso

"uhm anche io, ma niente può superare quello che abbiamo al distretto, sembra acido di batteria!"

"che brutta immagine, non ti invidio… anche perché sembri un'amante del caffè, deve essere una tortura" rise divertito anche per l'espressione buffa con cui Kate aveva sottolineato la descrizione

"sì, ma dopo un po' si fa l'abitudine anche a quell'intruglio, ci si abitua a tutto" di nuovo quel velo di tristezza che aveva notato in aeroporto, di certo non stava parlando più del caffè,

"allora 'detective' di cosa? narcotici? Buoncostume?" sottolineò l'ultima parola con tono volutamente provocatorio

"no Castle, niente indagini sotto copertura con vestiti discinti" alzò gli occhi al cielo, lui la trovò adorabile, quando fingeva di scandalizzarsi a qualche sua esternazione

"come hai fatto a capire che pensavo a quello?"

"forse dal tuo sguardo?"

"touchè, allora?"

"omicidi"

"davvero, ma è splendido!... intendo, deve essere un lavoro interessante, pieno di mistero, di cadaveri…"

"e di famiglie a cui dare giustizia" si era fatta seria, non amava scherzare sul suo lavoro

"beh certo, scusa non volevo essere indelicato"

"sicuro? Perché mi sembravi eccitato come un bambino al luna park"

"io scrivo storie di questo genere, con cattivi che compiono cose nefaste e buoni che lottano per fare giustizia"

"non è esattamente la stessa cosa Castle, nella vita reale è tutto più complicato e doloroso"

"vero, ma c'è sempre una storia dietro ciascuno, che lo ha spinto a compiere delle azioni o fare delle scelte"

"ah dici? Non sempre è così. Qualche volta non c'è nessuna storia. Qualche volta c'è solo uno psicopatico che ha deciso di sfogare le sue pulsioni contro qualche povero innocente che neanche conosce"

"C'è sempre una storia, una catena di eventi che fa sì che tutto abbia senso. Prendi te, ad esempio. Le donne intelligenti e di bell'aspetto diventano avvocati, non poliziotti. Eppure tu sei una giovanissima detective. Perché?" l'aveva buttata lì per stuzzicarla, e perché aveva un bisogno quasi viscerale di saperne di più sul suo conto, avvertiva delle resistenze e contemporaneamente leggeva nei suoi occhi la voglia di aprirsi, viveva un conflitto

"Non lo so, Castle. Sei tu lo scrittore, dimmelo tu" incrociò le mani sotto il mento, i gomiti puntati sul tavolo, ostentando troppa attenzione, si stava prendendo gioco di lui e lui raccolse la sfida

"Non sei dei sobborghi, nessuna cadenza particolare, il che significa Manhattan, che vuol dire denaro. Sei andata all'università, probabilmente una molto buona, hai avuto delle opportunità. Già, avevi molte opportunità, anche migliori, o almeno, socialmente accettabili, ma hai scelto questo. E questo mi dice...che è successo qualcosa. Non a te. Sei ferita, ma non fino a quel punto. No, era qualcuno a cui tenevi. Qualcuno che amavi. Probabilmente avresti potuto conviverci, ma il responsabile non è mai stato preso. Ed ecco perché sei il detective Beckett"

"hai davvero una fervida fantasia Richard Castle, ma non penso tu mi conosca" si era lanciato in quella catena di deduzioni talmente preso dal gioco di rimandi da non rendersi conto immediatamente che lei aveva cambiato espressione, punta nel vivo, dolorosamente, poi si era chiusa a riccio, lui cercò di recuperare, provando a tornare sul generico, "Il punto è che c'è sempre una storia, devi solo trovarla" ma ormai la frittata era fatta

Non lo guardava neanche più in faccia, si era messa a fissare un punto oltre la sua spalla e le si era formata una rughetta al centro della fronte, che lui trovò adorabile, ma poi scoprì essere il segno di grossi guai

"Stai fermo qui non ti muovere"

"Ehi, non volevo offenderti? Te la sei presa?"

"No, no Castle… ascolta è appena entrato un uomo, e sono certa che si tratti un pluriomicida, lo stanno cercando da giorni…"

"Uh, woa ed ora cosa facciamo? Lo arrestiamo?" gli venne spontaneo voltarsi per osservarlo, ma Kate lo bloccò all'istante

"Non ti girare! no, tu non fai nulla, rimani qui, fermo, ci penso io, ok? e non qui, devo aspettare che esca, ci sono troppi civili, incluso te Castle, probabilmente è armato"

"Ma, è pericoloso, insomma sei sola, fuori c'è una bufera…"

"È il mio mestiere Castle. Chiama 911, dai il mio nome e il numero del mio distintivo – scrisse velocemente delle cifre su un tovagliolo – dai all'operatore la nostra posizione e digli che c'è un 10.99 e ho bisogno di assistenza, tutto chiaro?" lo guardò dritto negli occhi, Castle annuì, sforzandosi di tenere a mente tutto quello che gli aveva detto Beckett, l'adrenalina di essere capitato dentro un'operazione di polizia lo aveva destabilizzato un tantino

Era affascinato dal suo sguardo motivato e concentrato, la osservò mentre attendeva tesa, che l'uomo le desse le spalle, non appena fu sicura che non si accorgesse di lei lo seguì fuori dal bar, doveva prenderlo prima che risalisse in auto

Castle si affrettò a fare la telefonata, prese il cellulare e non credette ai suoi occhi, il telefono era scarico! Corse al bancone chiedendo un telefono, ma la bufera aveva tranciato le linee di terra, doveva agire in fretta, corse fuori, in auto, doveva solo mettere in moto e collegare il cellulare.

Il vento alzava la neve in mulinelli bianchi, non si vedeva ad un metro, faticò a trovare l'auto, di Kate e dell'omicida non c'era traccia, sperò non le fosse accaduto nulla, s'infilò nell'abitacolo e fece la telefonata, finalmente. Si abbandonò sullo schienale per scaricare la tensione. Poi decise di andare a cercare Kate, non la vedeva da nessuna parte, aveva sentito due colpi secchi, portati dal vento, stava per uscire dall'auto quando si ritrovò una pistola puntata alla testa

"Esci dall'auto, subito!"

Ma non era lo stesso uomo che avevano visto nel bar, diavolo, erano in due quindi?

Rick si mosse con estrema lentezza, sperando di veder apparire Beckett da qualche parte, era anche preoccupato per lei, dove era, l'avevano uccisa, ferita? Due energumeni come quelli contro una… un'improvvisa raffica di vento destabilizzò il brutto ceffo e gli diede il tempo di agire. Aprì di scatto lo sportello, colpì l'uomo armato facendogli cadere la pistola, ne approfittò per provare a scappare ma si sentì afferrare da dietro. Non sapeva neanche lui come, ma si ritrovò a terra con quell'omone sopra che cercava di colpirlo, si prese un pugno in faccia, cercò di reagire e assestò anche lui un bel colpo allo stomaco.

Poi, finalmente, apparve Kate, aveva la pistola in mano, intimò all'uomo di fermarsi e quando questo non obbedì, lo prese alle spalle attirando l'attenzione su di sé. L'uomo cercò di aggredirla, ma lei riuscì colpirlo facendolo cadere a terra

"dammi solo un pretesto per spararti" gli puntava la pistola contro, poi s'inginocchiò per ammanettarlo

Rick era rimasto seduto a terra, fradicio di neve, un occhio dolorante, ma non se ne curava, era assolutamente rapito dalla scena che aveva appena visto, quella ragazza, così esile, aveva messo KO un uomo più grosso di lei come fosse stato un fuscello

"stai bene Castle?"

"sì, io bene…tu? l'altro uomo?"

"morto, dietro il bar, ha sparato, ho dovuto farlo anche io"

Le sirene annunciarono l'arrivo dei rinforzi, era finita.

Un'ora dopo erano ancora in quell'area di sosta, Kate aveva dovuto fare rapporto immediato, aveva parlato a lungo con il suo capitano per spiegare l'accaduto ed aveva ricevuto una lavata di capo per essere intervenuta senza backup, oltre a molti complimenti per l'azione. Poteva ritenersi in servizio a tutti gli effetti, quindi non era necessario che si precipitasse al distretto per quel giorno, la aspettava a rapporto per la mattina seguente.

Castle aveva osservato il via vai di poliziotti, coroner, scientifica seduto dentro al bar, con un pacco di ghiaccio sull'occhio. Era completamente rapito, da lei, come si muoveva, si relazionava con i suoi colleghi, aveva un'autorevolezza innata, non sembrava affatto un detective alle prime armi. Improvvisamente si rese conto d'aver trovato un'ispirazione nuova di zecca, era stanco di scrivere di Storm, ormai lo faceva quasi solo per guadagnare, tutti gli dicevano di non abbandonare i filoni d'oro, ma lui era uno scrittore, non un minatore, doveva creare, non fare il compitino. E poi c'era lei, la conosceva da meno di quattro ore ed aveva visto più sfumature in lei che in un arcobaleno dopo un temporale estivo, era un mistero intrigante da tentare di risolvere, era intelligente, scaltra e con una buona dose di autoironia, forse si stava innamorando, ancora non sapeva se di lei o dell'idea di lei.

"perdonami, credo di averti fatto perdere la festa di tua figlia"

"l'ho chiamata, abbiamo rimandato solo di qualche ora, stasera sarà autorizzata ad andare a letto molto tardi e domani niente scuola, non era molto d'accordo sul 'niente scuola'"

"oh, che brava ragazza!"

"sì, non so come sia venuta fuori così giudiziosa… di certo non ha preso dal padre"

"invece sono convinta che tu sia un padre stupendo…"

"sei stata grande, la fuori, io sono impressionato, davvero"

"perché sono una donna?"

"no, cioè sì, ma non come pensi tu, credi d'aver fatto solo il tuo dovere, ma non penso che tutti i poliziotti avrebbero agito come hai fatto tu, insomma potevi anche solo chiamare i rinforzi e dare la targa della sua auto, invece hai rischiato e molto, per fermarlo"

"ho conosciuto la famiglia della sua ultima vittima, la settimana scorsa, loro meritavano almeno che venisse fatta giustizia, questo certo non restituirà loro la figlia ma…"

"… ma è qualcosa, posso solo immaginare cosa si provi…"

Sospirarono entrambi, ancora una volta Rick aveva avuto l'impressione che non parlasse solo per quella famiglia, forse, quando aveva giocato ad indovinare la 'storia' di Kate, c'era andato più vicino di quello che pensava

"tu, invece, non mi hai obbedito, che ci facevi in auto? Lo sai che ti poteva ammazzare?"

"io ti avevo dato ascolto, ma il cellulare… si era scaricato, insomma dovevo fare la telefonata…"

"uhm, perché qualcosa mi dice che saresti uscito comunque?"

"perché sei un detective, capisci al volo persone e situazioni…"

"ok, andiamo, rimettiamoci in viaggio e ovviamente guido io, tu hai solo un occhio aperto…"

"uhm, ma mi dona, no? Fa un po' macho…" guardava la sua immagine riflessa nella vetrina del bar fiero della sua cicatrice di battaglia

"sì come no? Dai che ti porto da tua figlia" gli sorrise genuinamente divertita

Erano entrati in città da qualche minuto, anche lì gli spazzaneve lavoravano senza sosta, ma non c'era molto traffico, la neve aveva scoraggiato la maggior parte delle persone, era ora di cena inoltrata ormai

"non devi più andare al distretto, vero?"

"sì, mi aspettano domani"

"uhm quindi andrai a casa… stai facendo aspettare qualcuno?" non era riuscito ad essere meno esplicito, ma moriva dalla voglia di sapere se fosse impegnata con qualcuno, era stata molto riservata fino a quel momento

"è rimasto a Boston, ero lì per salutarlo – si schiarì la voce che si era incrinata per l'emozione, dopotutto era una cosa fresca – per chiudere, abbiamo fatto scelte diverse"

"oh, capisco – si sentì improvvisamente sollevato e molto, molto motivato - ok, dato che tu mi hai salvato la vita, sono indebito con te e cercherò di sdebitarmi evitando che tu muoia di fame questa sera"

"perché dovrei morire di fame?" gli lanciò uno sguardo indagatore

"perché sono assolutamente sicuro che, se venissi ad esaminare il contenuto del tuo frigorifero, lo troverei stracolmo di scatole semivuote di cibo da asporto"

"no!, cioè non del tutto…" ma che, le leggeva nella mente e ora anche nel frigo!

"oh, giusto l'immancabile costa di sedano semi-cadavere abbandonata in un angolo"

"ah ah, divertente Castle, pensi di sapere sempre tutto"

"non sbaglio mai"

"cos'è un tentativo di farti invitare a salire su da me, un sedano cadavere, ne ho sentite di meglio"

"lo vedi, hai paura che dimostri di avere ragione, ahi" strizzò l'occhio sempre più nero faceva un male cane e l'ultima volta che aveva fatto a botte era stato alle medie, per una ragazzina

"ok, hai vinto, ti faccio salire. Così ti do altro ghiaccio e cerchiamo di mascherare quell'occhio da panda, non puoi farti vedere così da tua figlia, potrebbe impressionarsi"

"uhm, d'accordo" sorrise fiero di sé

"Castle, ricordati…"

"hai la pistola, lo so e non vorrei che fossi costretta ad usarla di nuovo stasera"

Fecero le scale a piedi, in silenzio, Kate si stava chiedendo se le avesse dato di volta il cervello, quando mai aveva fatto entrare uno sconosciuto in casa con tanta noncuranza – ma non è uno sconosciuto è Richard Castle diamine! – la voce di Lanie le si materializzò nella mente trovando una giustificazione a quel gesto totalmente privo di senno.

Infilò la chiave nella toppa e fece strada, solo dopo avergli detto di fare come se fosse a casa sua, si ricordò di avere una libreria, stracolma di suoi libri che facevano bella mostra di sé allineati in perfetto ordine cronologico nello scaffale centrale, pregò che non se ne accorgesse, ma era uno scrittore, sarebbe finito davanti alla libreria in un attimo, era solo questione di tempo.

Sospirò, buttò la leggera valigia che aveva con sé in un angolo e si diresse in cucina, in cerca del ghiaccio

Castle aveva apprezzato l'arredamento fusion, e glielo aveva anche detto, era rimasto nel salone, in piedi, gironzolava intorno alla stanza, vide una foto, un uomo e una donna felici, abbracciati, riconobbe l'orologio da uomo che Kate portava con molta disinvoltura. Senza rendersi conto aveva preso in mano la cornice, e lei era apparsa alle sue spalle silenziosa, con un sacchetto di ghiaccio in mano

"sono i miei genitori"

"sembrano una coppia felice"

"sì, lo erano"

"tuo padre… è lui che… ho visto l'orologio" si giustificò

"Mia madre, non mio padre. Dovevamo andare a cena insieme, mio padre, mia madre ed io, e lei avrebbe dovuto raggiungerci al ristorante, ma non arrivò mai. Due ore dopo, tornammo a casa. E c'era un detective che ci aspettava, il detective Raglan. Avevano trovato il suo corpo. Era stata pugnalata"

"Una rapina?"

"No. Aveva ancora i suoi soldi, la borsa e i gioielli. E non c'era stata neanche aggressione sessuale. Lo attribuirono a violenza tra bande. Un evento casuale e imprevedibile. Non riuscirono a pensare fuori dagli schemi. Così cercarono di chiudere tutto ben bene. E l'assassino non fu mai preso"

"Perché porti l'orologio?"

"Mio padre la prese molto male. Adesso è sobrio, da un anno

"Quindi... questo è per la vita che ho salvato. E... questo è per la vita che ho perso"

Tirò fuori dalla camicetta una piccola catenina a cui era attaccato un anello, la tenne tra le mani, quasi accarezzandola, aveva gli occhi lucidi, era visibilmente commossa e lui ebbe l'impulso di abbracciarla, scoprì che detestava vederla soffrire, si trattenne a stento,

"quindi sì, avevi ragione c'è sempre una storia e il mio frigo ospita cartoni semivuoti, ma niente sedano esanime" gli porse il sacchetto di ghiaccio, nel prenderlo le due mani si sfiorarono appena, fu qualcosa di impercettibile, ma evidente fu una collisione di atomi pronti ad esplodere al minimo contatto, sembrò ad entrambi di prendere la scossa, si guardarono straniti da quella reazione

"grazie" era tutto quello che riuscì a dire Castle che ora, che l'aveva così vicina, finalmente riuscì a vedere le sue iridi, uno dei primi misteri che avrebbe volto risolvere, erano cangianti, a volte più scure altre viravano sul verde come in quel momento, sembravano le pendici di un'isola vulcanica, rigogliosa e impervia

Ci fu un momento di imbarazzo, erano davvero troppo vicini, Kate si ritrovò ad avere il fiato corto e a pensare, che quell'azzurro che saltava fuori nelle retro copertine dei suoi libri non era frutto di Photoshop, i suoi occhi erano meravigliosamente blu, così intenso che ci si sarebbe potuti naufragare dentro. Aveva bisogno di un diversivo o sarebbe diventata l'ennesima conquista di Richard Castle, e forse non le sarebbe neanche dispiaciuto poi tanto

"e tu, perché sei diventato scrittore?" ce l'aveva fatta, aveva spezzato quel vortice all'ultimo momento!

"ehm, cosa, io… certo scrittore" lui non stava meglio di lei, avrebbe voluto baciarla e allo stesso tempo preservarla da un assalto istintivo, sentiva che con lei sarebbe stato diverso, si ritrovò a pensare che non voleva rovinare tutto… ma tutto che?

"sei uno scrittore no?" si prese gioco del suo incagliarsi imbarazzato

"ok, io credo di averlo sempre voluto fare… fin da bambino, mia madre quando era in tournée, è un'attrice di teatro…, insomma mi lasciava molte ore da solo ed io mi perdevo tra i libri, leggevo e leggevo e poi ho iniziato a scrivere storie, tutto qui" alzò le spalle

"e tuo padre?" a questo punto voleva saperne di più anche lei

"mai conosciuto, sono frutto di una notte di passione…" cercò di usare il tono più leggero che poté, ma a Kate non sfuggì una punta di amarezza, non doveva essere stato facile crescere senza un padre

Dovevano uscire da quel momento di confessioni reciproche, erano troppo 'intimi' per essere due persone che si erano appena conosciute

"vado a prendere qualcosa per mascherare un po' quell'occhio" quasi fuggì nell'altra stanza, e Rick dovette prendere un respiro come se fosse stato in apnea per molto tempo

Tornò con tutto il necessario, un po' di fondotinta e della cipria, sarebbero bastati. Rick si fece sistemare senza dire una parola, erano di nuovo troppo vicini

"ecco, sei a posto, Alexis non noterà molto e appena puoi rimettici del ghiaccio"

"grazie dottor Beckett" il tentativo di farle l'occhietto fallì miseramente, si era dimenticato di non poter strizzare l'occhio

"allora…" era arrivato il momento di salutarsi

"allora…" cosa? è stato un piacere? Rimaniamo in contatto? È stato bello conoscerti? Sei uno scrittore dovresti trovare le parole per lasciare un segno no? No.

Si sporse lentamente verso di lei, per darle modo di scappare, o prendere la pistola, e le lasciò un piccolo, lieve, casto bacio sulla guancia, percepì l'esatto momento in cui lei smise di respirare, non scappò e soprattutto non sparò "grazie Beckett, è stato un piacere"

"a…anche per me"

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle dovette farlo o non sarebbe riuscito ad andare via di lì incolume, Kate si appoggiò alla porta col fiato corto, cosa era appena accaduto? Un piccolo bacio sulla guancia non scatena reazioni così!

Due secondi dopo senti bussare, aprì, era lui non era andato via

"perché non vieni alla festa di Alexis? siamo solo noi due e mia madre, la festa vera e propria con le amiche la farà domani, già tremo al pensiero…"

Gli fece tenerezza, altro che playboy, vedeva un padre single che cercava di fare il meglio per una figlia quasi adolescente, era stato il suo unico pensiero per tutto il viaggio, o quasi, il resto sembrava lo avesse impegnato a studiare lei, se ne era accorte eccome.

Non gli aveva risposto, così lui continuò "dai così ti conosce, le ho detto che tardavo perché avevo aiutato il detective più in gamba di New York ad arrestare dei cattivissimi"

"davvero le hai detto così?"

"certo!"

"ma tu non mi conosci Castle" non era vero, le aveva letto dentro come un libro aperto era spaventata e attirata da quella circostanza

"e tu non conosci me Beckett, spero che troveremo il tempo per colmare questa fastidiosa lacuna… magari potresti iniziare leggendo qualche mio libro, dato che hai la collezione intera" alzò il sopracciglio fiero, tana per Beckett

"ok, forse ne ho comprato qualcuno e altri me li hanno regalati pensando di farmi piacere…"

"non c'è niente di male ad essere fan di qualcuno… io credo di essere diventato il tuo stasera"

Lo guardò inquieta e incuriosita cosa diavolo stava dicendo?

"intendo dire, detective, che penso che tu sia una persona straordinaria, in quello che fai, in come lo fai…"

"faccio solo il mio mestiere… il meglio che posso"

"me lo hai già detto, ma c'è di più, ci metti l'anima, non è da tutti"

"grazie Castle, anche tu… non scrivi niente male sai"

"ma allora…"

"allora andiamo da tua figlia o vuoi farla aspettare ancora?"

Lo precedette sul pianerottolo sorridendo felice, mentre lui la seguiva con un'espressione beata, sarebbe stato grandioso, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa usciti da quella porta, sarebbe stata grandiosa!

FINE


End file.
